In a surgical operation such as a coronary bypass where the saphenous vein is removed from the leg or thigh of the patient undergoing the bypass operation, there is a need for a hospital drape that can be attached to a patient's abdomen and which will wall off the entire perineum. There is a further need for such a hospital drape that can be attached without using stitches or clips to the skin. There is also a need for a drape which, while small in size, has a shape that covers the entire perineum without use of excessive material. For other types of surgical operations in this body area, there is also a need for a hospital drape that can be used to cover the entire perineum and can be secured easily in position.
Heretofore woven fabric towels customarily have been used for this purpose. These towels are folded lengthwise to the required width, placed on the perineum, tucked under the buttocks and secured to the lower abdomen by towel clips or stitches.
Certain problems are raised when towels are used for draping the patient during such surgical operations. For example, fabric towels are absorbent and porous and may allow fluid and bacteria to penetrate from the perineum and contaminate the operative site or sites. When towels are clipped or stitched to the lower abdomen, the sides of the towels are left open, which allows fluids and bacteria to travel to and from the perineal area. Also, the stitches and towel clips are invasive and traumatic and may produce sites for infection where the skin is penetrated by the stitching needles. In addition, it is very difficult for the sterile operating room personnel who are draping the patient with such towels to avoid touching the patient's skin during the draping procedure. To avoid contamination, they must not touch the patient's body, particularly in the perineal area.